Touch Me I'm Going To Scream
by Faithlove43
Summary: S6. Suite à son agression, Brooke se sent au bord du gouffre et semble avoir perdu toute force de vivre. Heureusement pour elle un ange gardien veille sur elle, et semble près à tout pour la voir sourire de nouveau. 3 chapitres. BN, LP, HNJ ...
1. Partie I : La peur

Cette obscurité a t'elle un nom ? Cette cruauté, cette haine, comment nous a t'elle trouvé ? A t'elle surgi dans nos vies, ou l'avons nous recherchée et acceptée ? Que nous est il arrivé ? On envoie maintenant nos enfants dans le monde comme on envoie de jeunes hommes à la guerre en espérant qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs tout en sachant que certains seront perdus en chemin. Quand avons nous perdu notre voie ? Consumés par les ombres, avalés par l'obscurité. Est-ce que cette obscurité a un nom ? Est-ce votre nom ?

**Partie I : La peur**

Une sensation de lenteur qu'elle ne cesse de ressentir du au son insupportable d'une pendule lui rappelant que le temps continue d'avancer. Une sensation de nausée qu'elle ne cesse de ressentir en pensant à cette nouvelle journée qui va bientôt commencer, du moins qu'elle va devoir affronter. Cela fait maintenant deux heures, que la jeune Brooke Davis est réveillée et ne cesse de contempler le vide, en espérant que le temps s'arrête et la laisse dans sa léthargie. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que la jeune femme essai de se lever, essai de trouver la force en elle pour continuer à vivre tout simplement. Elle soupire encore, peut être pour la millième fois, elle-même ne le sait pas, ne le sais plus. Elle est la à attendre un signe présageant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que cette douleur qu'elle ressent dans tout son être n'est que mensonge. Mais le signe ne venant toujours pas, elle continue d'attendre.

Cette affreuse douleur dans son dos semble se réveiller à son tour, cette souffrance lancinante comme si on enfonçait une lame aiguisée dans sa colonne vertébrale, lui rappelant avec sournoiserie qu'elle vit encore. Il lui faut ses cachets. Elle ferme doucement les yeux, essayant de dormir, de ressourcer le peu de force qu'il lui reste, cela fait une semaine qu'elle ne dort pas, qu'elle ne vit plus. Le monde semble s'acharner contre elle, à peine se sent elle partir dans un autre monde qu'un son désagréable se fait entendre. Elle fit mine de ne rien distinguer, peut être qu'en faisant semblant ce son partira, comme sa douleur, comme sa peine, comme son envie de vivre.

Le son retentit une nouvelle fois, elle ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière aveuglante du jour qui inonde sa chambre. Elle pose les yeux vers son réveil, qui lui annonce qu'il est 8h42 du matin. Qui peut lui rende une visite aussi matinale ? Cette fois ce n'est pas le bruit de sa sonnette qui résonne mais des bruits sourds qui tambourine à sa porte, signe que son visiteur est obstiné et ne partira pas sans son du.

Elle se lève avec difficulté, non sans oublier de grimacer de douleur à chaque geste effectué, d'un pas lent elle se dirige vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle réajuste sa robe de chambre en soie de couleur prune, cachant sa peau meurtri et violacée à quelques endroits.

Elle sent son cœur s'accéléré dans sa poitrine, sent le sang battre de plus en plus fort dans ses tempes, sent ses mains trembler. N'était elle pas en sécurité dans sa maison ? N'y a-t-il rien de plus réconfortant et de chaleureux que sa demeure ? Elle prend sur elle et d'une voix presque inaudible s'adresse à son interlocuteur.

**Brooke :** Qui est ce ?

**Nathan :** C'est moi … Nathan …

**Brooke :** Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

**Nathan :** Ouvre-moi s'il te plait Brooke.

Non sans oublier d'échapper un soupir de résignation, elle ouvre lentement les trois verrous de sa porte d'entrée, pousse légèrement celle ci et plante son regard chocolat dans celui bleu glacé de son ami. Le regard de celui-ci ne mit que quelques secondes à changer, ses traits doux et harmonieux changèrent vite pour opter pour une expression des plus horrifier. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Brooke baissa les yeux et sembla trouver un certain intérêt à sa moquette de couleur chaire.

**Nathan **: Oh mon dieu … Brooke … Que … Que s'est il passé ?

**Brooke :** Oh rien, tu connais ma maladresse légendaire … Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

**Nathan :** Et tu es tombée sur tes yeux ? Brooke …

**Brooke :** Je vais bien … Je t'assure … Tu peux rentrer chez toi …

**Nathan :** Pas avant de m'être assuré par moi-même que tu allais bien … Je peux entrer ?

Pour toute réponse, Brooke ouvra d'avantage la porte pour laisser passer son ami. Une fois chose faite elle ferma la porte et fit face à son invité. Elle lut de l'inquiétude dans les beaux yeux de Nathan Scott, cela la toucha bien d'avantage qu'elle ne le voulu.

**Brooke :** Je vais …

**Nathan :** Bien ? Tout me pousse à croire le contraire … Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu …

**Brooke :** Nathan, ca fait des mois qu'on se voit plus.

**Nathan :** Hum, oui je sais je t'avais promis qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble, mais disons qu'avec mes entrainements, avec Jamie. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, je suis désolé.

**Brooke :** Ca ne fait rien, j'ai pas mal était prise aussi, avec mon magasin, avec Angie ...

**Nathan :** Non ne m'excuses pas … Je t'avais promis ce fameux soir, ou cette maudite cassette a été retrouvée qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble, et je ne l'ai pas tenue. Je t'avais promis que je serai toujours la pour toi et ca aussi je n'ai pas été capable de le tenir. Je m'en veux.

**Brooke :** Ca ne fait rien. Je t'assure.

**Nathan :** Mais je t'en veux à toi aussi

**Brooke :** Moi ?! Qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?

**Nathan :** Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir quand tout allait mal ?

**Brooke :** Nathan …

**Nathan :** Même si c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, ca ne m'a pas empêché de remarquer à quel point tu étais triste, du départ d'Angie, à quel point tu étais bouleversée du fait que Lucas retourne avec Peyton, à quel point tu étais en colère contre ta mère. Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me voir ? Je croyais qu'on était assez proche et qu'on s'était promis de tout se dire ?

**Brooke :** Je … Je suis désolée … D'accord … Je … Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouvé la force d'en parler. En parler aurait fait en sorte que ces choses se sont vraiment …

Brooke sentit que ses yeux devenaient légèrement humides, sa vision devenait quelque peu plus trouble, elle se força à tenir, à ne pas pleurer, elle se força à tenir et s'appuya sur le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle crispa ses poings, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et la déchirer peu à peu. Le menton tremblant, elle continua néanmoins sa phrase.

**Brooke :** En parler aurait fait en sorte que ces choses se sont vraiment produites. Je suis désolée.

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et le barrage de ses larmes céda enfin, la libérant quelque peu de son lourd fardeau. Elle ressentit quelque seconde plus tard, une chaleur réconfortante, une odeur enivrante, des bras protecteurs, lui caressant ses longs cheveux fins. Elle sut de suite qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte, lâchant enfin prise. Elle se laissa aller quelques instants, oubliant le monde gravitant autour d'elle, et cala sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, essayant de ressentir cette sécurité qu'elle ne ressentait plus depuis une semaine.

Nathan sentit sa gorge se serrer peu à peu, ne trouvant pas les mots pouvant apaiser la peine de son amie, ne trouvant pas les paroles pour réconforter ce petit bout de femme, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

Il connaissait Brooke depuis tout petit, leurs parents respectifs étant très proche auparavant, il avait grandit aux cotés de cette jolie brune, il avait apprit à la connaitre, il pouvait même se vanter d'être celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Qu'était il donc arrivé à cette jeune femme si débordante de vie, au tempérament de feu et si fière pour qu'elle baisse les armes et se montre si vulnérable devant lui. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, et ses muscles se tendres, il ressentit une haine immense pour l'immonde pourriture qui avait pu faire du mal a son amie.

**Nathan :** Brooke … Dis moi qui est l'ordure qui t'as fait du mal.

**Brooke :** Quoi ?

Brooke se dégagea et fixa d'un air incrédule Nathan.

**Nathan :** Ne me prend pas pour un idiot … Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas tombée dans les escaliers … Tu sais à quel point Dan Scott peut obtenir tout ce qu'il veut à l'aide de ses poings, même sur son propre fils. Je sais donc reconnaitre une agression d'une chute.

Il déposa délicatement sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille pour relever son doux visage baigné de larmes et la poussa à le regarder. D'un geste tendre il essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues roses et attendit sagement qu'elle se confit.

**Brooke :** Je … Je ne sais pas … Il faisait nuit, l'homme semblait cagoulé … Je ne sais pas … Je sais plus … Je me suis réveillée dans mon magasin peu être quelques heures après, tout avait été dévasté, saccagé …

**Nathan :** Es ce que quelque chose à été volé ?

**Brooke :** Hum oui … Mon ordinateur, la caisse, quelques créations et quelques croquis. Pourquoi ?

**Nathan :** Je pense que celui qui a fait ca t'en voulait personnellement.

**Brooke :** Merci Nathan tu as le don de me rassurer.

**Nathan :** Ce que je veux dire … Pourquoi voler sinon tes créations ou bien même tes croquis ?

**Brooke :** Pour les revendre ?

**Nathan :** Mouais … Quoi qu'il en soit quand je vais retrouver cette ordure tu peux être sure qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

**Brooke :** Non Nathan s'il te plait, ne t'en mêle pas. Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis. Ne joue pas les supers héros cela ne sert a rien.

**Nathan :** Brooke il t'a fait du mal ! Comment veut tu que j'ignore ca !!

**Brooke :** Comme moi, en te disant que c'est peut être dieu qui te punit pour tes mauvaises actions … Je m'en remettrai … Je t'assure … Je suis Brooke Davis …

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, non sans difficulté, Brooke esquissa un sourire, un léger sourire ressemblant d'avantage à une grimace, mais à un sourire certes.

Nathan s'apprêta à parler quand il sentit une légère vibration dans sa poche de jean droite, avec un sourire d'excuse il se saisit de son téléphone et répondit à son appel.

**Nathan :** Allo ? Oui Haley …Non te t'inquiète pas je suis juste parti m'entrainer au River … Oui j'arrive dans quelques minutes … Bisous … Moi aussi.

Nathan raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Brooke et se demanda pourquoi elle affichait un air boudeur.

**Nathan :** Quoi ?

**Brooke :** Pourquoi tu as menti à Haley ? Pourquoi tu n'a pas dit que tu étais chez moi ?

**Nathan :** Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit à Haley pour ton agression, qui semble être ta meilleure amie ?

**Brooke :** Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

**Nathan :** Moi c'est pareil …

**Brooke :** Ouais, allez file va retrouver ta petite famille. Embrasse mon petit chéri pour moi.

**Nathan :** Sans problème.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, lui adressa un dernier regard protecteur et sortit de la maison de son amie.

* * *

Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat au dehors, laissant filtrer ses rayons doux et protecteurs à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de la maison des Scott. Un rayon plus joueur et malin que les autres décida qu'il était temps pour l'ainé des frères de se réveiller et d'ouvrir ses jolis yeux sur le monde, et décida de l'ennuyer davantage en dirigeant son éclat doré tout droit sur son visage d'ange encore endormi. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et grimaça devant cet intrus plus qu'agaçant. Il ouvrit alors lentement ses yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du jour, et laissant toute trace de sommeil s'évanouir comme neige au soleil. Il s'assit délicatement sur son lit et étira de tout son long ses muscles encore endormis, tout en ouvrant la bouche pour un éternel bâillement. Il porta son regard sur sa chambre et fut surprit de ne pas y trouver sa moitié, répondant sous le doux nom de Peyton Sawyer ou bien boucle d'or comme il aimait l'appeler. Il s'apprêta à se lever quand il vit l'objet de son désir débarquer dans la chambre en petite tenue, laissant entrevoir quelques parcelles de sa peau satinée. Une légère teinte d'excitation le fit frissonner, un sourire des plus coquins naquit sur ses lèvres révélant son attention de faire un câlin à sa fiancée. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il vit l'air inquiet de la jeune femme, il attendit que celle-ci finisse sa conversation avant de la questionner.

**Peyton :** Cela fait le sixième message que je te laisse … Toujours sans réponse … Je commence à m'inquiéter … Rappelle moi … Bisous.

**Lucas :** Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

La jolie blonde, l'air totalement dépité, s'allongea près de son futur époux, et déposa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci.

**Peyton :** Je m'inquiète pour Brooke. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, elle ne répond pas à mes appels, il n'y a personne au magasin et personne chez elle.

**Lucas :** Tu es sure qu'elle est toujours en ville ? Elle a très bien put aller en voyage d'affaire.

**Peyton :** Sans me prévenir ? Non ce n'est pas son style. Et puis Haley m'a dit avoir vu sa voiture cette semaine, garé devant un magasin. Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

**Lucas :** De quoi pourrait-elle t'en vouloir ?

**Peyton :** De nous ? D'être de nouveau ensemble … Peut être bien qu'elle t'aime encore et ne peut supporter le fait de nous voir ensemble.

**Lucas :** Non, Brooke m'a poussé à de maintes reprises vers toi …C'est du passé tout ca... Nous ne sommes plus au lycée. Depuis quand exactement tu ne l'a pas vu ?

**Peyton :** Depuis qu'on est revenu de Las Vegas. Et que je lui ai dit qu'on emménageait ensemble.

**Lucas :** Mouais … J'essaierai d'aller la voir.

**Peyton :** Merci tu es un amour.

**Lucas :** Ce n'est pas pour ca que tu veux m'épouser ?

**Peyton :** Entre autre … Mais aussi pour ton physique plus qu'affolant.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, elle saisit fougueusement les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui donner un baiser indiquant clairement son intention de passer la matinée sous les draps.

* * *

Brooke se regarda dans le miroir et tenta de réajuster son maquillage, essayant de camoufler comme elle put la couleur violacé qu'avaient pris ses yeux. Elle s'apprêta à mettre du rouge a lèvres foncés sur sa lèvre inferieure légèrement coupée quand elle entendit son portable vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'empara de l'objet et regarda qui tentait de la joindre, son cœur se serra quelque peu quand elle vit le prénom de sa meilleure amie s'afficher sur l'appareil. Comme pour les précédents appels, elle ne daigna pas répondre, et reposa son téléphone. Elle n'était pas prête, pas prête à se confier, pas prête à entendre le bonheur et l'insouciance dans la voix de sa sœur de cœur, alors qu'elle était si triste et malheureuse, cela paraissait bien trop injuste. Bien entendu Brooke était très heureuse que sa meilleure amie soit avec l'homme de ses rêves, même si il fut un temps c'était l'homme de ses rêves à elle. Non c'était trop tôt.

Elle se leva et d'un pas lent presque tel un automate, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour essayer de manger quelque chose, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Elle sortit du congèle son petit pécher mignon, une bonne glace vanille avec des noix de macadamia.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son salon, ou elle s'avachit sur son canapé avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère, et ramena la couverture sur elle, histoire de se sentir quelque peu en sécurité dans une source de chaleur même temporaire. Elle entama avec lenteur son pot de glace tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. C'est alors que ses flashs reprirent. Elle se revit sur le sol, recroquevillée, impuissante, encaissant les coups, se tordant de douleur, ressentant le gout amer et cuivré du sang dans sa bouche. Elle ressentit ses mains froides et puissantes lui serrant la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, sentant son sang battre anormalement vite dans ses tempes. Puis elle se revit dans le magasin, essayant d'attraper son portable, sa vue devenant de plus en plus trouble, puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Une nouvelle sonnerie de son portable, la tira de ses sombres pensées, elle se leva et se laissa guider par le son de sa sonnerie, elle prit le portable dans ses mains et décida de décocher en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

**Brooke :** Allo ?

**Nathan :** Hey c'est moi … Je suis dans ta boutique et j'aimerai que tu viennes, on trouvera peut être quelque chose sur ton agresseur.

**Brooke :** Nathan que fait tu la bas, je croyais avoir été claire ?

**Nathan :** Je croyais l'avoir été aussi ?

**Brooke :** Qu'es ce que tu crois trouver ?

**Nathan :** Je ne sais pas on verra bien, ca vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

**Brooke :** Hum … Je ne me sens pas prête à sortir … A retourner dans ma boutique.

**Nathan :** Brooke je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais c'est important que tu viennes. Je serai la. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

**Brooke :** Non ca va aller … Mais ca ne peut pas attendre ? J'étais occupée.

**Nathan :** Tu faisais quoi ?

**Brooke :** J'étais entrain de déguster une bonne glace …

**Nathan :** Toi et les glaces … Je t'attends, si d'ici 10 minutes tu n'es pas la je viens te chercher ok ?

**Brooke :** Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

**Nathan :** Tu suppose bien. A toute de suite.

**Brooke :** Ouais.

Brooke raccrocha et avec résignation s'empara de son sac à mains et de ses clés pour se diriger vers le lieu du crime.

* * *

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand elle entendit le petit ding quand elle poussa la porte de son magasin. Elle fusilla du regard ce petit objet et se promit de l'enlever dès son retour, du moins si elle aurait le courage de rouvrir sa boutique. Elle constata avec peine les dégâts causés par son agression, tout était dévalisé, les vêtements jonchant le sol avec parcimonie, les mannequins trainant sur le sol, la plupart étant décapités de quelques membres. Elle avança doucement cherchant Nathan du regard, elle vit alors sa chevelure brune dépasser derrière le canapé, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle fut surprise de le découvrir accroupi cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait dire.

**Brooke :** Tu joue aux experts ? Tu enquête sur la scène du crime ?

**Nathan :** De l'humour … De l'humour noir certes mais de l'humour, on a pas tout perdu.

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par la remarque de son ami, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle constata avec joie que leur petit jeu du « je t'aime moi non plus » entre eux était resté intact malgré toutes ces années.

**Brooke :** Tu as trouvé quelques choses parmi tout ce bazar ?

**Nathan :** A part des sous vetements très affriolants, pas vraiment.

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de donner une légère tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme, exprimant son mécontentement.

**Nathan :** Hey !

**Brooke :** Tu m'as faite venir pour rien !

**Nathan :** Je t'ai sauvé la vie oui, sans moi tu aurais empiffré cette énorme glace.

**Brooke :** Peut être mais au moins j'aurai eu un court instant de plaisir, ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentit ca.

**Nathan :** Depuis Owen … Des nouvelles au faite ?

**Brooke :** Non du tout... Mais quel rapport ? Hey !! Tu es dégoutant, je ne pensais absolument pas à ca !

**Nathan :** Peut être mais au moins ca a marché.

**Brooke :** Qu'es ce qui à marché ?

**Nathan :** Tu t'es énervé. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te reconnaitre, tu semble neutre. Comme dépourvu d'émotions.

**Brooke :** Bon il n'y a rien, ca ne sert à rien de rester la.

**Nathan :** Mouais, je suis désolé, je penserai sincèrement qu'on trouverait quelque chose. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé sous le canapé c'est une boucle d'oreille. Tu as du la perdre … Tu sais … Pendant l'accident.

**Brooke :** Fait voir.

Nathan sortit de sa poche arrière de jean, une petite boucle d'oreille en diamant, représentant une rose. Elle scruta l'objet avec intérêt.

**Nathan :** Brooke es ce que ca va ?

**Brooke :** Elle n'est pas à moi.

**Nathan :** Peut être à une cliente alors ?

**Brooke :** Je … Je suis presque sure … Je suis presque sure qu'elle appartient à ma mère.

**Nathan :** Peut être qu'elle l'a égaré ?

**Brooke :** Ca fait beaucoup de peut être … Tout d'abord elle m'annonce que je ne peux la virer de la compagnie, qu'elle fera tout pour se l'approprier, puis elle me demande de voir mes croquis pour la nouvelle collection, bien entendu je refuse et comme par hasard le soir même je me fait agresser dans mon propre magasin et comme par hasard disparaissent ordinateur et croquis. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Elle est mêlée à tout ca j'en sui sure. La garce. La sale garce.

**Nathan :** Brooke je suis sure que tu te trompe. Enfin c'est … ta mère …

**Brooke :** Toi qui me connait depuis l'enfance, l'a tu vu juste une fois se comporter comme une mère avec moi ? Ne m'a tu pas sorti une fois que c'était une salope manipulatrice ?

**Nathan :** J'ai appris qu'elle avait tenté de coucher avec mon père et tenté de détruire le mariage de mes parents !

**Brooke :** Et bien tu n'avais pas tord … c'est tout ce qu'elle est … Elle va me le payer … Tu es prêt à m'aider ?

**Nathan :** Hum oui bien sure.

**Brooke :** Bien.

Un léger silence fit son apparition, Brooke laissant la rage la submerger, perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver un moyen de se venger, Nathan, perplexe, les mains dans les poches, regardant son amie passer par tous les sentiments possibles et inimaginables.

Il se décida enfin à la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, et lui montrer qu'il était la près a la soutenir.

**Nathan :** Allez viens, je vais te payer ta glace.

**Brooke :** Tu as toujours su comment me prendre.

**Nathan :** Ca tu l'as dit …

**Brooke :** Nathan !!

Elle lui assenant une deuxième tape sur l'épaule et lui répondit par un sourire faussement outré.

**Nathan :** C'est bon de te voir sourire.

Il lui présenta son bras, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la grande place pour trouver de quoi se sustenter. Brooke sentit son cœur se réchauffer quelque peu et dans un élan de folie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son ami. Les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres mais d'un seul regard, Nathan compris qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé et qu'elle l'en remercié. Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas insouciants vers le centre ville.

Non loin de la une personne n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce spectacle des plus intriguant, surtout connaissant les deux protagonistes. Voir bras dessus, bras dessous, Nathan Scott et Brooke Davis avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'est ce que pensa Lucas Scott quand ils les vis disparaitre à l'angle d'une ruelle.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	2. Partie II : La vengeance

**Partie II : La vengeance**

Vous pouvez choisir de blâmer les circonstances, le destin ou la malchance ou les mauvais choix ou vous pouvez vous battre. Les choses ne seront pas toujours justes dans la vraie vie, c'est comme ça. Alors il faut parfois provoquer la vie, dire stop, faire en sorte que le destin arrête de s'acharner sur vous. Il faut savoir se battre.

Dans la magnifique et imposante villa du dernier des Scott régnait à présent un silence apaisant, voir même relaxant. En effet le petit Jamie était sagement entrain de dessiner sur la table basse, près de sa maman qui elle était occupée à corriger un nombre impressionnant de copie. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle prenait des notes, corrigeait des fautes d'orthographe, son stylo glissant avec une facilité déconcertante sur chaque copie de ses élèves. Elle dut stopper sa lecture sur un débat des plus passionnants sur une citation d'Albert Camus qui à écrit: « Bénis les cœurs qui peuvent souffrir, ils ne seront jamais brisés », car elle fut interrompu par une sonnerie aigue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit son petit garçon, balancer sa tète de gauche à droite, en rythme et en fredonnant les paroles de sa sonnerie. Elle reporta donc son attention sur son téléphone et décrocha.

**Haley :** Allo ?

**Lucas :** Hey bonjour Hales, comment va tu ?

**Haley :** Très bien je te remercie ... Je profite de cette belle après midi pour rattraper mon retard dans la correction de certain devoirs …

**Lucas :** Et quelle agréable façon de passer une après midi … Dis moi, désolé je suis assez pressé, je chercher à joindre Nathan … Il ne répond pas sur son portable tu peux me le passer ?

**Haley :** Oh il n'est pas à la maison pour le moment … Tu veux que je lui transmette un message ?

**Lucas :** Es ce que tu sais ou il est ?

**Haley ;** Oui il est parti s'entrainer au gymnase avec Quentin. Pourquoi ?

**Lucas :** Non pour rien … Je te remercie …

**Haley :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Lucas :** Non non rassure toi … Je te laisse je dois y aller … Bisous à la terreur.

**Haley :** A plus tard, bisous.

**Jamie :** Es ce que oncle Lucas va encore se couper les cheveux ? La dernière fois c'était vraiment cool !!

**Haley :** Je n'en sais rien chéri, pourquoi es ce que tu dis ca ?

**Jamie :** La dernière fois que oncle Lucas était avec Peyton, il s'est rasé la tête.

**Haley :** Hum … Non … La dernière fois Peyton et lui étaient fâchés. Maintenant ca va mieux, ils sont même très amoureux.

**Jamie :** Comme toi et papa ?

**Haley :** Exactement.

**Jamie :** Es ce que oncle Lucas est aussi amoureux de Tati Brooke ?

**Haley :** Heu … Non mon cœur pourquoi cette question ?

**Jamie :** Quand j'ai été …

**Haley :** Je suis allé …

**Jamie :** Non t'était pas avec moi, maman … Quand j'ai été chez oncle Lucas j'ai vu des photos de lui et y'en avait une même qu'il embrassait Tati Brooke sur la bouche.

**Haley :** Oui c'est vrai. Avant ils étaient ensemble. Mais maintenant Lucas est avec Peyton. Ils sont très amoureux et vont même bientôt se marier.

**Jamie :** Moi je veux pas que papa aille avec une autre dame.

**Haley :** Rassure-toi chéri, ca n'arrivera pas.

Haley passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit amour et se leva en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le gouter de celui-ci.

Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant que la jolie Brooke Davis était rentré chez elle, le cœur beaucoup plus léger et l'esprit plus détendu. Cette après midi en compagnie de Nathan avait été d'un réel réconfort. Sa présence avait eu le don de l'apaiser. Elle repensa alors à leur brève histoire, aux bons moments passés tous les deux. Elle se dit qu'elle avait une chance inouïe de l'avoir auprès d'elle, il avait toujours été la pour la protéger, quand ce méchant Gary Miller lui avait volé sa Barbie, il avait toujours été la pour la consoler, quand ce crétin de Sam Foster l'avait laissé tomber pour une autre. Et encore aujourd'hui il était présent. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant que seraient ils devenus si ils étaient restés ensemble. Serai t'elle à la place de Haley, mariée avec un magnifique enfant ? Non elle s'interdit de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle reporta donc son attention sur le petit objet qu'elle s'amusait à faire rouler entre ses doigts, inconsciemment. Elle en était persuadée, cette boucle d'oreille retrouvée plus tôt dans son magasin appartenait à sa mère. Enfin à cette femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle était sure que c'était elle qui était derrière tout cela. Elle décida enfin de sortir de sa coquille et décida qu'il était temps de faire sortir cette sorcière de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute.

Avec un sourire plus que malicieux elle s'empara de son téléphone portable et chercha dans son répertoire sa mère répondant sous la dénomination de « Bitch ». Malheureusement pour elle, mais elle s'y attendait, elle tomba sur le répondeur, elle prit une grande inspiration histoire d'avoir une voix calme et posée comme si rien ne l'atteignait en cet instant, comme si le fait d'appeler sa mère n'était pas un réel supplice pour elle.

**Brooke :** Bonjour mère. Hum … Voila j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et après mure réflexion, je pense que tu as raison… Si j'en suis la aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi, tu m'a énormément aidé pour monter ma propre compagnie, mais surtout pour la tenir hors de l'eau. Tout ça pour te dire que je souhaite donc que tu réintègre clothes over bros, et j'aimerai te voir au plus vite pour que je te montre les derniers croquis de ma ligne pour bébé, histoire d'avoir ton approbation. Si tu pouvais me rappeler … Assez vite … Merci…

La jeune Brooke Davis descendit élégamment de sa berline, une fois sa jupe droite réajusté, elle se dirigea prestement vers la magnifique villa des Scott. Une fois devant la belle porte en chêne blanc, elle sonna et attendit patiemment qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Un magnifique jeune homme vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain enroulé autour de la taille et laissant entrevoir un corps magnifiquement sculpté, vint lui ouvrir la porte. Brooke ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une jeune fille en voyant son ami si peu vetu, elle ne laissa rien paraitre, et entra sans invitation dans la somptueuse demeure.

**Brooke :** Je serai toi j'éviterai de me trimballer à moitié nu. L'histoire de la nounou ne t'a pas suffit ?

**Nathan :** Très drôle … J'étais sous la douche … Et puis je savais que c'était toi, sinon je me serai habillé... Ou bien je n'aurai pas ouvert …

**Brooke :** Quelle chance que j'ai … Enfin bref … Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu me fais confiance n'es ce pas ?

**Nathan :** Bien sure.

**Brooke :** Bien. Je veux donc que tu me prête le flingue de ta mère, que tu ne me pose aucune question et que tu n'en parle à personne.

**Nathan :** Ouah il faut que je m'assoie.

Le dernier des Scott s'assit étant encore sous le choc de la demande de son amie, il s'attendait à ce que celle-ci se mette à rire en lui disant que c'était une blague, mais il ne connaissait que trop bien la jeune fille et savait qu'elle n'était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

**Nathan :** C'est hors de question que je te laisse porter une arme. C'est trop dangereux.

**Brooke :** Nathan je ne te demande pas ton avis.

**Nathan :** Tu es devenu folle ou quoi ? Tu crois que c'est en tuant ta mère que tu va résoudre tes problèmes ?

**Brooke :** Qui à dit que je voulais tuer quelqu'un ? Même si l'idée me parait alléchante je ne suis pas au stade ou je veux faire disparaitre cette sale garce, rassure toi. Je compte juste lui faire peur, lui faire endurer ce que j'ai ressenti cette semaine.

**Nathan :** Brooke je sais que tu as souffert et pas que ces derniers temps, toute ta vie tu as voulu obtenir l'attention de ta mère mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle n'est pas faite pour aimer, elle n'est pas faite pour être mère, laisse la vivre sa vie, laisse la hors de la tienne. Comme je l'ai fait avec mon père. Maintenant j'ai ma propre famille, je suis un mari et un père comblé. Je ne laisserai plus Dan me pourrir la vie, pour moi il est mort. Tu devrais faire pareil avec Victoria. L'oublier et t'occuper de ta propre famille.

**Brooke :** Je le ferai … Avec plaisir même … Mais je n'ai pas de famille !!

**Nathan**** :** Ce n'est pas vrai !! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as Haley, tu as Jamie, tu as Peyton et Lucas, même si en ce moment ils sont peu centrés sur eux deux, et tu as moi … Tu n'a pas le droit de dire que tu es seule, on est tous la pour toi.

**Brooke :** Merci Nathan. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

**Nathan :** Tu serais perdue tout simplement.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, la consolant, la protégeant, l'aimant tout simplement. Leur tendre étreinte fut vite interrompue quand elle entendit une petite voix d'enfant résonner dans toute la maison en prononçant son prénom. Elle se dégagea de Nathan et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'une petite tête blonde fonça droit sur elle, et lui sauta dessus, malgré la douleur dans son dos, elle ne laissa rien transparaitre et rattrapa son petit ange dans les bras. Elle sourit de bonheur quand elle sentit le petit garçon glisser ses petites mains derrière son cou et lui laisser un énorme bisou baveux sur la joue.

**Jamie :** J'addooorre ta nouvelle voiture tati Brooke

**Brooke :** Si tu es sage je te laisserai peut être conduire.

**Haley :** Alors on va attendre que monsieur fête ses 17 ans.

**Jamie :** Ca fait dans beaucoup de temps ?

**Haley :** Assez en effet, peut être que si tu allais te laver les mains avant de passer à table ca irai plus vite ?

**Jamie :** Ouais !! J'ai été trop content de te voir tati Brooke, tu m'as manqué de trop.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue encore ruisselante de bave de Brooke et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain, non sans oublier de lever sans maillot de basket portant le chiffre 23 vraiment trop grand pour lui.

**Haley :** Salut, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles … Tu nous à manqué.

**Brooke :** Vous aussi.

Brooke pris son amie dans les bras en signe de bonjour, et laissa transparaitre son plus beau sourire.

**Brooke :** J'ai eu quelques problèmes de marchandising dans ma boutique de Chicago. J'y suis allée et j'y suis restée quelques jours, histoire de voir si tout allait bien et j'ai assisté à la fashion week de New York.

**Haley :** Ouah tu en as de la chance, mais tu aurais pu au moins nous avertir, on s'est inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Peyton a essayait de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais sans réponse.

**Brooke :** Oh oui j'ai perdu mon portable, je ne sais pas ou il est … J'en rachèterai un autre.

**Haley :** Hum et tu es sure que ca va ?

Haley, les lèvres légèrement pincés, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise, désigna les légères commotions apparente sur le visage de Brooke.

**Brooke :** Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais ma maladresse légendaire, je me suis étalée dans un escalier dans l'arrière boutique de Chicago, je regardais les derniers croquis tout en marchant et j'ai loupé une marche. Rien de grave, juste quelques bleues

**Haley :** Et tu as vu un médecin ? Ca m'a l'air sérieux …

Haley s'approcha pour inspecter de plus près les blessures de la brune qui se recula de suite et fit ce qu'elle fit de mieux dans ce genre de situation à savoir changer de sujet.

**Brooke :** Et sinon ? Tes cours se passent bien ?

**Haley :** Oui ca va, j'ai eu quelques difficultés au début avec un élève mais maintenant que Nathan joue avec lui au basket, tout se passe bien. J'allais préparer le diner, tu reste avec nous ?

**Brooke :** En faite j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais je t'en remercie, une prochaine fois ?

**Haley :** Bien j'en connais un qui va être déçu… Une prochaine fois alors … Au faite tu es venu pourquoi ?

**Brooke :** Oh j'avais quelque chose à demander à Deb. Je lui avais prêté un corset et je voulais le récupérer.

**Haley :** Elle n'est pas la pour le moment, je lui dirai que tu souhaite le récupérer.

**Brooke :** Je te remercie, bien je vais vous laisser.

Brooke leur fit un sourire, reprit son sac a main laissé sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

**Nathan** : Attend je te raccompagne.

Sans avoir le moindre soupçon sur la scène qui venait de se passer, Haley se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le repas pour nourrir sa petite famille, laissant seul dans l'entrée Nathan et Brooke.

**Nathan :** Je vais voir si je peux avoir ce que tu m'as demandé.

**Brooke :** Oh tu es un amour !

**Nathan :** Mais à une seule condition

**Brooke :** Laquelle ?

**Nathan :** Qu'il ne soit pas chargé.

Brooke fit sa moue de petite fille, petite fille dont un aurait enlevé tout effet de surprise suite à l'annonce d'une bonne nouvelle.

**Brooke :** Bon très bien.

**Nathan :** Je passerai te l'apporter âpres manger.

**Brooke :** D'accord je t'attendrai, à toute à l'heure. Bon appétit

**Nathan :** A toi aussi.

Nathan Scott regarda s'éloigner la fine silhouette de Brooke Davis avant de refermer la porte, un regard portant une fine lueur d'inquiétude pour son amie.

Le célèbre écrivain et adoré coach des nouveaux Ravens, s'apprêta à sortir de sa voiture pour se diriger vers la maison de son ancienne petite amie, quand il remarqua que celle-ci attendait déjà de la visite. Il s'affaissa donc dans son siège histoire de masquer au maximum sa présence et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de surprise quand il reconnut le break familial de la famille Scott se garer dans l'allée de la somptueuse maison de Melle Davis. Il vit son jeune frère en descendre, portant un étrange paquet dans ses mains et emprunter le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Il connaissait assez bien son frère pour remarquer la nervosité de celui-ci, le brun semblant jeter des petits coups d'œil à gauche et à droite comme si il ne devait pas se faire prendre à être ici. Lucas Scott sentit comme un petit pincement au cœur, quand il vit la jolie Brooke Davis ouvrir la porte et lancer un sourire rayonnant à son frère. Comment se faisait il que Nathan et Brooke passaient autant de temps ensemble et surtout loin des regards ?

Il plissa des yeux en essayant de décrypter au mieux la scène, il vit seulement Nathan donner cet étrange paquet à Brooke, prononçant quelques mots inaudible pour lui qui ures pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune fille. Il vit Brooke s'avancer, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, et vit celui-ci faire demi tour et remonter dans sa voiture.

Le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux le laissa perpexple. Pouvait vraiment il se passer quelque chose entre ces deux la ? Non Nathan avait une vie de famille et Brooke avait sa vie de business woman ? Mais après tout n'était il pas sorti ensemble dans le passé ?

N'en pouvant plus de se poser toutes ses questions, Lucas sortit de sa voiture, et se dirigea les mains dans les poches vers la maison de la jeune femme. Apres une inspiration, il se décida enfin à sonner à la porte et attendit quelques minutes que celle-ci s'ouvre pour faire apparaitre l'ancien amour de sa vie. Il entendit la voix cristalline de Brooke derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne l'ouvre.

**Brooke :** Qu'es ce que tu as encore oublié Na … than … Lucas ! Bonsoir

**Lucas :** Bonsoir … Je ne te dérange pas ?

**Brooke :** Non bien sure que non, entre je t'en prie …

La jeune fille s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune homme, elle profita un court instant que le celui ci soit de dos pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et d'afficher son plus beau sourire.

**Brooke :** Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

**Lucas :** Je m'inquiétais pour toi …

**Brooke**** :** Décidément je ne donne plus de nouvelles pendant deux jours et tout le monde s'inquiète …

**Lucas :** Ca fait plus d'une semaine que Peyton essai de te joindre, et que tu ne réponds pas …

**Brooke :** J'ai perdu mon portable. Et si tu veux tout savoir j'étais à Chicago pour affaires, je suis rentrée aujourd'hui. Et je le vois à ton regard que tu es entrain de me scruter, pour information je suis simplement tombée dans les escaliers.

**Lucas :** Je n'ai rien dit.

**Brooke :** Toi non, mais tes yeux l'ont fait.

**Lucas :** J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

**Brooke :** Privilège d'ancienne petite amie, que veux-tu ?

Ils échangèrent un regard de complicité, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis des mois.

**Brooke :** Sérieusement, que fais-tu ici ?

**Lucas :** Je m'inquiète pour toi ?

**Brooke :** Il n'y a pas de raison, je t'assure, tout va très bien dans ma vie.

**Lucas :** Ok je vais être franc, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec Nathan et … Et

**Brooke :** Et ?

**Lucas :** Vous aviez l'air très proche

**Brooke :** Mais nous le sommes, proches, proches comme des amis ? Qu'es ce que tu as encore imaginé ?

**Lucas :** Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble …

Brooke aurait éclaté de rire si l'aveu de son ami n'avait pas été aussi important, mais elle se permit de sourire en voyant le grand Lucas Scott, l'air penaud, les mains dans les poches et trouvant un grand intérêt à ses chaussures, il ressemblait à un petit garçon pris en faute.

**Brooke :** Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d' Haley, qui mieux que son mari pour m'aider à trouver un cadeau ?

**Lucas **: On est déjà au mois d'octobre ?

**Brooke :** Et oui Lucas Scott, je sais que depuis tes fiançailles tu es sur ton petit nuage mais il va falloir redescendre, le temps continu d'avancer.

**Lucas :** Oui c'est vrai, à mon grand désespoir. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

**Brooke :** Je t'en prie …

**Lucas :** Ca te dirai qu'on aille manger un truc rien que tout les deux ? Histoire de rattraper un peu le temps perdu … Car même si ca me coute de l'avouer tu me manque Brooke Davis.

**Brooke :** Tu me manque aussi Lucas Scott … J'ai juste une course à faire avant et je suis toute a toi.

**Lucas :** Bien je serai dans mon bureau au gymnase, j'ai des tactiques à revérifier.

**Brooke :** D'accord, Peyton ne va rien dire ?

**Lucas :** Elle fait enregistrer un groupe se soir, elle finira surement très tard, et j'en ai un peu marre de manger tout seul devant ma télé.

**Brooke :** Bon d'accord je vais faire un effort, je te tiendrai compagnie. A plus tard alors …

Il s'avança vers elle, et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, lui lança un léger clin d'œil et disparut derrière sa porte d'entrée.


	3. Partie III : L’acceptation

**Partie III : L'acceptation**

Bien que certains d'entre nous le combattent, nos parents ont une emprise mystique sur nous, le pouvoir qui leur est propre d'affecter nos pensées et nos émotions. C'est un lien qui évolue au fil du temps mais ne diminue pas même s'ils sont à l'autre bout du monde ou dans un autre monde. C'est un pouvoir qu'on ne comprend jamais tout à fait. On ne peut que se demander quand notre heure viendra quelle sorte d'emprise ont aura sur nos enfants.

Mais en cet instant pour la jeune Brooke Davis un seul désir lui importait, celui de couper enfin ce cordon ombilical avec sa mère qui ne cessait de l'étouffer depuis son premier cri.

Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de reprendre sa vie en main, une vie plus saine en éloignant tout les parasites pouvant la corrompre. Elle décida donc qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la relation destructrice qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

C'est avec une pointe d'angoisse dans le cœur et les mains légèrement tremblante qu'elle sonna à la porte d'entrée de l'immense maison du style provincial ou résidait la sorcière.

Elle respira profondément, rassembla son courage et fit ce qu'elle fit toujours, afficher son masque indiquant que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La porte s'ouvra enfin sur une femme d'âge mure très belle pour son âge, mais aux allures pincés qui la rendait atrocement froide.

Brooke ne laissa pas à sa mère le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle entra à grand pas et se dirigea dans le salon.

**Brooke :** Bonsoir mère.

Victoria munit d'un regard insolent et d'un sourire amusé en coin, se dirigea à son tour, d'un pas assuré vers le salon, tel un requin s'approchant de sa proie. Les mains sur les hanches, elle fit face à sa fille et sembla quelque peu fière de voir que celle-ci affichait un air aussi déterminé que le sien.

**Victoria :** Brooke … Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, bien qu'a une heure aussi tardive ?

**Brooke :** J'avais plusieurs choses à te dire.

**Victoria :** Que tu ne pouvais pas dire au téléphone ?

**Brooke :** Non, je n'aurai pas eu le plaisir de voir ta réaction à mon annonce.

**Victoria :** Bien je t'écoute.

Elle fit signe à sa fille de s'assoir, et à son tour s'assit élégamment, sur le canapé en velours rouge d'en face, croisant avec soin ses longues jambes fines.

**Brooke :** Bien. Mais je veux être sure que tu ne m'interrompras pas.

**Victoria :** Bien entendu, sauf si tes propos me semble déplacés.

Brooke un sourire plus que machiavélique sur les lèvres, glissa donc une main dans son sac à main et en ressortit un étrange paquet et en sortit la fameuse arme à feu de Deb, qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table basse en verre de sa mère, qui émit un petit bruit métallique, et se délecta de l'air quelque peu affolé de sa mère.

**Brooke :** Bien maintenant que j'ai obtenu ton attention et la certitude que tu ne m'interrompras pas, je continue. Il y à quelques jours j'étais bien assise devant ma télé entrain de regarder une émission de télé … Une sorte de talk show … Si je me souviens bien le sujet était « Comment réagir devant la perte d'un parent ? » Je voyais tous ces gens avec cette peine immense dans leur cœur, racontant le vide immense qui envahissait leur âme. J'ai alors repensé au terrible moment ou j'ai tenu ma meilleure amie dans mes bras qui venait tout juste de perdre sa mère, aux sentiments que j'ai ressentit, l'inquiétude, la peur, la douleur, la colère, l'injustice. Je me suis alors demandé comment je réagirai si un jour on m'annonçait ta mort ?

**Victoria :** Et ?

**Brooke :** Et alors je n'ai rien, absolument rien ressentit … Pas de peur, de colère, de panique … Rien … Je me suis rendu compte que ton existence m'importait peu. Que je ne ressentais rien pour toi.

**Victoria :** Que veux tu que je te dise Brooke ? Que j'ai été une mauvaise mère ? Tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu viennes chez moi pour le savoir ?

**Brooke :** Tu n'as jamais essayé …

**Victoria :** Désolée mais il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour devenir mère. Je me suis retrouvée enceinte du jour au lendemain, délaissée par mon mari ne trouvant plus mon corps attirant, je me suis retrouvée délaissée par mes amis qui elles n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes, j'ai été virée de mon job de mannequin ? Alors oui on peut dire que tu n'ai pas arrivé au bon moment. Tu peux comprendre ca ?

**Brooke :** Bien sure … Et tu sais quoi je t'en remercie. Car en te regardant je sais exactement les choses à ne pas faire pour devenir comme toi, je sais que je serai une bonne mère.

**Victoria :** On en reparlera dans 10 ans …

**Brooke :** Non car se soir c'est la dernière fois que nous nous retrouvons face à face.

**Victoria :** Que veux-tu dire ?

Brooke sortit de son sac, une belle bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un protège document en cuir, qu'elle laissa tombé vulgairement sur la table basse.

**Brooke **: Voici les papiers signés de mon avocat et de moi-même indiquant que tu es dorénavant la seule directrice de la ligne clothes over bros. Je te lègue toute mes parts. Tu va enfin réaliser ton rêve. Maintenant tu es détentrice d'une multinationale et tu n'a plus de fille. Toutes mes félicitations, tu as enfin ce que tu désire …

Brooke lança un regard des plus haineux à sa mère, reprit ses affaires et s'en alla la tête haute, hors de cette maison, loin de cette femme. C'est qu'une fois dans sa voiture qu'elle se permit de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue rose, une seule, plus jamais d'autres, et s'en alla en direction du gymnase pour passer prendre son ami.

Quand la vie vient à vous des profondeurs de l'obscuritéAvec qui choisirez-vous d'y faire face?Est-ce que ce sera quelqu'un à qui vous faites confiance?Est-ce que ce sera quelqu'un d'avisé?Est-ce que leur amour pour vous les aidera à vous guider vers la lumière...Ou se perdront-ils dans la pénombre?Est-ce qu'ils feront de nobles choix?Ou est-ce que cette personne sera inattendue? Quelqu'un de nouveau?La vie vient à nous des profondeurs de l'obscurité et quand elle meurt, Y a t'il quelqu'un dans notre vie sur qui on puisse compter?Quelqu'un qui veille sur vous quand vous trébuchez et tombezEt à ce moment, vous donne la force d'affronter vos peurs tout seul.

C'est à une heure légèrement tardive de la nuit que la craquante Brooke Davis passa enfin le pas de sa porte d'entrée. Celle-ci avait passé la soirée en compagnie de son ancien petit ami, qui était devenu à présent l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et à voir le sourire en coin et les yeux pétillant qu'elle abordait, la jeune fille avait du passé une excellente soirée. En effet elle s'était sentie comme libre, se sentant aimé, écouté … Passer du temps en compagnie de son premier amour lui avait redonné gout à la vie, elle avait de nouveau envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, de se perdre en une autre personne comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait repris confiance en elle et sentait qu'une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

D'un pas légèrement titubant elle se dirigea vers sa chambre aux couleurs chaudes, et se glissa avec délectation dans ses draps chauds, ne prenant pas le temps de se changer. Elle s'apprêta à fermer les yeux quand une pensée lui vint en tete, elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa de mémoire le numéro. Comme elle s'y attendait elle tomba sur la messagerie.

**Nathan :** Vous êtes bien sur mon portable, laissez un message.

**Brooke :** Hey c'est moi … Je ne vais pas faire de long discours, déjà car je ne suis pas douée mais aussi parce ce que j'ai peur de saturer ta messagerie … Hum voila je voulais te remercier du fond du cœur d'avoir été la pour moi, et pas seulement ces derniers temps. Toute ma vie tu as été présent, m'aidant à avancer, me relevant quand il fallait, me consolant, me protégeant. Tu es une des rares personnes qui n'a jamais douté de moi, qui ne m'a jamais jugée. Tous ca pour te dire que tu es une personne incroyable Nathan Scott et que je suis heureuse de faire partie de ta vie … J'envie même parfois Haley, et me demande parfois ou on en serai si toi et moi on avait continué … Enfin bref … J'ai enfin régler mes problèmes et tous cas c'est grâce a toi. Alors encore merci. Je t'aime Nathan. Bonne nuit …

Oh et c'était Brooke … Au cas où tu aurais d'autres déclarations enflammées … Bonne nuit.

Brooke reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet, et ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin submerger par la fatigue et s'endormit d'un sommeil apaisant, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis une semaine maintenant. Mais tout avait changé. Elle avait changé. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait a elle maintenant…

**FIN **


End file.
